


More Than Words

by WhatMoreIsThereToSay



Category: History (Band)
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, basically just me being emotional about kyungjeong, request, with some SJ metaphor shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatMoreIsThereToSay/pseuds/WhatMoreIsThereToSay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yijeong loves a lot of things, and a lot of people love Yijeong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Sparked by [this lovely person's](http://thisholysinner.tumblr.com) ideas on [this lovely tumblr post](http://thisholysinner.tumblr.com/post/147426752527/fic-promptsaus-that-need-to-happen-for-history)!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Yijeong loved his job. Sure, some people were rude and in a hurry and grumpy because their morning coffee _ simply could not come fast enough. _ Some people didn’t pay him any mind at all, but he gave them each a warm greeting and wished them a good day. It paid better than any place he’d worked and, unlike at bars and restaurants, nobody grabbed his ass when he was serving them. 

Fair Grounds was small but part of a local chain owned by a hybrid rights organization. It employed mostly hybrids, championing equal rights as a business plan and finding enough success at the first established location to quickly add two more. Yijeong began at the second location and now, just a year after, he has heard talk of opening a fourth on the other side of town. There had been revolution after revolution in hybrid rights over the years, each ending in victories that really did add up. Somehow, when each new movement squashed discrimination in one area, the conservative platform picked up something new to run with. 

Regardless of the rude people or the periodic traditionalist protests that took place outside of the store, Yijeong loved what he did. He loved the smiles, the opportunity to talk with customers, the sight of people wrapping cold hands around warm cups in the winter. He loved opening and closing with his coworkers, when they’d play music louder than they were allowed and sing as they cleaned. He loved the tea, not so much the coffee, and his manager spoiled him with day old pastries after his shifts. He liked being flirted with from the safety of his area behind the counter, even if the flirting was occasionally ‘what is a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this, don’t you have someone to take care of you?’ Usually, people didn’t mean any harm by it and he let it slide. Rarely was he uncomfortable enough to have to excuse himself from the conversation, let alone alert his manager. The political nature of the organization running the cafe was enough to keep most ardent traditionalists away. 

Most of all, he loved his regulars. 

He loved Jackson, a college student from nearby who would always flirt shamelessly with him over the counter. On slow days, he’d sneak out from behind the counter and they’d hang out until customers came. Jackson was always asking to stroke his ears and give him goodbye hugs. Yijeong was pretty sure that, despite being human, Jackson was in need of even more affection than a hybrid. 

He loved Mr. Na, who tried every time he came in to get Yijeong to call him hyung. Sometimes he brought his boyfriend Jaeho, who was a cat hybrid like Yijeong. Mr. Na was a lawyer and a good one at that, dabbling in equal rights along with other civil matters. Jaeho was a college student hoping to get into music production. Both men always ordered the largest size of black coffee possible and camped out in the corner booth while they did their work. 

And Yijeong loved when Kyungil came to visit him. His boyfriend stopped by as much as he could, especially before the two had moved in together, and Yijeong’s manager Jieun as well as most of his coworkers adored Kyungil. Jieun would sneak Kyungil pastries and Kyungil always joked that he was the favorite. Yijeong always joked that she was just buttering him up to get him to do promotional work down the road. 

“With a face like that talking about how he met the love of his life at our cafe, what better marketing tool?” She’d say. 

How they met was a really cute story, actually. They hadn’t met at Fair Grounds originally, but at a nightclub. Kyungil had taken a very drunk, very cuddly Jang Yijeong home one night and woken up the next morning with a ball of fluff curled up against his chest. Less cute, but he’d spent the morning on his bathroom floor with a very hungover Jang Yijeong. When Yijeong felt a little better, Kyungil asked him out to coffee.

They walked into Fair Grounds and Yijeong’s manager jokingly scolded him for ‘spending all of his free time here, even when he wasn’t scheduled to work,’ leaving Kyungil very confused. He apologized, suggesting they go somewhere else and get breakfast, but Yijeong simply ignored him and recommended the blueberry scones. After that, the rest was history. 

He especially loved when Kyungil would stop by right before closing, ordering a large coffee and keeping Yijeong company as they closed up. He designated himself the DJ, playing Yijeong’s favorite songs until he was ready to go. His coworkers loved Kyungil too, teasing and hollering Yijeong when Kyungil would pull him out from behind the counter during a slow song.

“We’re honestly so jealous,” they’d tell him. “Does he have brothers? What about sexy friends?”

What Yijeong loved even more than his job was going home to his boyfriend every night. They’d make dinner, sprawl across the couch and watch TV or movies until they were sleepy. Yijeong would cuddle against Kyungil’s chest and Kyungil would stroke his ears and kiss his forehead-- Yijeong just liked being close. More often than not, he would falls asleep on top of his boyfriend and Kyungil would carry him to bed. 

Kyungil tended bar on the weekends at the club where they’d first met so they went out quite a bit. Yijeong got free admission through his boyfriend-- that is, through the employee entrance. The club’s manager was a friend of theirs, Sihyoung, and he always turned a very much appreciated blind eye to Yijeong’s free entry. Sometimes, if he needed break from the dance floor, Yijeong would camp out on the couch in Sihyoung’s office and bother the man with his tail until he pet Yijeong’s ears. Most times, though, Yijeong met up with friends while Kyungil mixed drinks. On his breaks, Kyungil would slip out from behind the bar and meet them all on the dance floor. 

Strong hands would slide over Yijeong’s hips, pulling him back against a very familiar body. Yijeong wouldn’t even have to turn around to know exactly who it was. 

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing all alone,” Kyungil would always tease, taking control and moving their bodies in perfect sync. “I’m a lucky man.”

“Yes you are, don’t you forget it Mr. Song.” Yijeong would let him have his fun for a while and then drag him off to the break room to make him actually rest for a while. More often than not, it turned into making out on the break room table. 

Once or twice, Kyungil had taken an unplanned leave of absence from behind the bar to pull another guy off his boyfriend. Yijeong encouraged the attention from other club goers, danced with other people but kept his boundaries strict as far as when and how they could touch him. If they broke his rules, were insistent on grabbing him or pressing too close, he gravitated towards the bar, knowing Kyungil would pick up on it. Kyungil knew it was just fun, it was just dancing, and he trusted Yijeong. 

The first time Yijeong invited Jackson to come clubbing with him and some coworkers was consequently the first time Kyungil met Jackson. Kyungil needed to be there earlier than their planned meeting time so Yijeong tagged along for some pregame drinks, shamelessly flirting with the other man behind the bar. 

“Aren’t you just the cutest, you’re so tall. I like tall men,” Yijeong cooed, leaning on the counter towards Kris. Kris was new so Yijeong had decided to lay it on thick, and so far Kyungil was doing a remarkable job of keeping his composure. 

Kris, already looking uncomfortable, muttered a quick thanks and Yijeong continued. “And so slim, but not too slim. You’ve got the perfect build, it’s so sexy. I bet your hair is really soft, I like long hair.” 

Yijeong wiggled his eyebrows, biting his bottom lip. “Especially, you know, in bed.”

Kris went red and Kyungil had to cover his laugh with a cough. “Aww, you’re shy, that’s so cute. Don’t you think I’m cute? I’m a cat hybrid, I’ve got the cutest little ears.”

“I, uh, I guess I don’t have an opinion like… that. I’m not into guys.” Kris choked out and Yijeong could tell that he was trying to find a way to subtly slip into the back but Kyungil was standing right in the way, blocking any opportunity for a smooth exit. 

“Oh, well you know what they say, never know until you try. What time does your shift end? People say I make the most intoxicating noises when they play with my tail.” 

Kris looked absolutely affronted and before Yijeong could even send him a sultry wink, Kyungil clapped a hand over the tall man’s shoulder. 

“Kris, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend Yijeong.” He said over the music, and Yijeong gave him little wave. “He’s enjoys fucking with people but I promise he’s not actually trying to fuck you.”

Yijeong lost it, dissolving into laughter at the bar, and Kris looked between the two of them amused and slightly confused. “Oh, funny.” 

“My boyfriend is just jealous because you’re the one I actually want, Kris baby.”

“You’re not the one he actually wants, and look at that I’ve got a break scheduled for right now.” Kyungil said, passing the towel in his hands off to Kris. “I’ll be back in 20.” 

Kyungil ended up taking his break in the basement storage room. Apparently, he thought, Yijeong was feeling particularly affectionate. 

Two hours later, Kyungil’s next break was still a ways away but he has kept an eye on Yijeong and the guy he’s dancing with. The two are plastered together, hips moving in sync, the guy’s hands resting on Yijeong’s hips. It was distracting Kyungil to say the least. He watched Yijeong’s head drop back onto the guy’s shoulder as they both laughed, and then his attention is pulled away by someone ordering a drink. He made it quickly, handing it over and charging their tab, then looked back up to search for his boyfriend. Spotting them, Kyungil sees the guy’s hands move up Yijeong’s torso and back down to his hips slowly-- something Yijeong wouldn’t normally let anybody but Kyungil do. He watched for any sign of tension from his boyfriend, any movement away from this man, but Yijeong seemed to be pressing himself back if anything. Still, Kyungil nudged Kris and called a quick “be right back” before heading across the dance floor. 

When Yijeong saw him approaching, he reached right out for Kyungil, yanking him forward so that Yijeong was sandwiched in between the two bigger men-- not to say that the other guy was tall. In fact, he was just a few centimeters taller than Yijeong, but thicker and more muscular. Kyungil let one large hand cover Yijeong’s hip, pressing close to the other two. 

“Having fun baby? I see you’ve made a friend,” He said, making Yijeong giggle. 

“This is my friend Jackson, from the coffee shop,” Yijeong explained, and a very drunk Jackson reached forward and took ahold of the hem of Kyungil’s shirt, tugging it up and letting out a scream. 

“He told me your body was amazing and I believe him, I so agree,” Jackson yelled over the music, sticking his hand up Kyungil’s shirt. “Holy shit.”

Yijeong laughed, swatting at Jackson’s hand and leaning towards Kyungil. “I didn’t tell him about your ass but I’d like to see him try grabbing it, wouldn’t you?” Yijeong turned to say something to Jackson, but Kyungil was having none of that. 

He busied Yijeong’s lips for long enough to distract the man, then leaned over to Jackson yelling, “I may have a great body but Yijeong has the better ass in this relationship, see for yourself.” 

Kyungil turned back to Yijeong and called a goodbye, saying, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you little shit. I’ve got to get back to work but I’ll be back, have fun.” 

He left, glancing back to see both of Jackson’s hands on Yijeong’s ass and Yijeong doubled over with laughter. Later, Kyungil brought it up and Yijeong dissolved into giggles again, admitting that he deserved it. 

“You’re the only one allowed to grab my ass, Yijeong-ah.” 

Late nights turned into lazy mornings, where neither Kyungil nor Yijeong was particularly motivated to let go of sleep, let alone to leave their bed. Eventually Yijeong would start wiggling and Kyungil would pull him closer. He’d start wiggling again and Kyungil would pet his ears to settle him down. This went on until Kyungil was ready to be roused out of bed. Sometimes, rarely, Yijeong simply got too restless and climbed out of Kyungil’s arms first. The elder never lasted long in bed without Yijeong draped across his chest like a blanket, keeping him warm. 

He’d make his way into the living room, and go through the Saturday Morning Routine: Give Yijeong a thank you kiss for the coffee he always put on, pour a cup of said coffee, join his boyfriend on the couch and put on a movie until rumbling stomachs coaxes them into the kitchen. 

These were the perfect weekends, the perfect balance of friends and each other and alone and together. In a few years, when they had gotten married and adopted kids, they followed much the same pattern: Fridays with friends and late nights, Saturdays for family and lazy mornings. It wasn’t the same, Kyungil didn’t bartend on the weekends and Uncle Jackson brought his own kids over for game night instead of meeting up with them on the dance floor. The loud footstep clambering down the hall woke them up seconds before three little boys jumped into their fathers’ bed and it was them dragging Kyungil out of bed. Pancakes and cartoons, but Yijeong still made amazing coffee and Kyungil still pulled the younger man into his arms as they sat in front of the TV. 

A lot was different about Yijeong’s job, about the world they lived in, but a lot was the same too. The pushback against hybrid rights had waned but the company was as successful as ever. Yijeong still loved the tea, loved his regulars, love pushing warm cups into customers’ cold hands. He loved his husband’s visits, now with his kids singing along to Daddy’s music after hours too. 

Happiness wasn’t enough, love didn’t cover it. He wasn’t sure what exactly to call the way he felt, how everything seemed to slot into place so seamlessly, to fit together so well. He wasn’t sure there were words to describe it, no words that he knew at least. And he saw in his husband’s eyes, Kyungil felt it too-- more than affection, so much more than love. Perhaps it was just that, just a silent agreement then. Perhaps, Yijeong thought, he didn’t need words for this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, let me know what you want next!! *kisses*


End file.
